


A Business Meeting?

by Zakodia



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mako Mori Lives, Not Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) Compliant, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakodia/pseuds/Zakodia
Summary: Mako is invited to a business meeting, or is it something a little more?
Relationships: Mako Mori/Liwen Shao
Kudos: 10





	A Business Meeting?

Liwen Shao was commanding, intelligent and ruthless. Whenever she walked into a room, all eyes were on her, especially Mako’s. Mako could feel her mouth turn dry as Shao entered the board room, dressed in a chic all white outfit, as always. She looked effortless, but Mako could see behind her eyes she was analyzing everything and everyone. She was the CEO of her own company by 30, of course she was alert. The meeting ran smoothly and Mako tried not to cast sideway glances at Liwen every time she got the chance, she almost couldn’t resist. She was intriguing and beautiful. After the meeting, one of Liewn’s people came up to Mako.

“Ms. Shao requests your presence at her office at 5 tonight, dinner will be provided”

“Oh, well I need to see if I have other appointments first” Mako replied, caught off guard that Liwen would create a meeting on such short notice.

“She has assured me your calendar would be cleared for the rest of the evening”

Mako looked down at the screen where her calendar was, it was as predicted, empty. 

“So it is” Mako said suspiciously

“A car will come to pick you up promptly at 5, please be ready then” they said shortly before turning and walking away before Mako could protest

Mako returned to her room, and pondered the motivations of Liwen’s request. They had spoken in a professional manner several times, before and after meetings. But Mako had never visited her headquarters or seen her office. What could she possibly want from Mako? In hoping for the best, Mako picked an outfit she knew she looked great in and waited for the car to arrive. 

* * *

The Shao Industries building was modern and intimidating, Mako rode the elevator to the top floor and was ushered into what she assumed was Liwen’s private penthouse. It was surprisingly homely with interesting art and small trinkets scattered about. Liwen was sitting in a chair facing the window with a small table, and a tea pot next to her. She waved off the security guard that had escorted Mako. 

“Good evening, Ms. Mori, thank you for joining me tonight”

“Good evening, I was wondering why you requested my presence tonight? Would you like to discuss the drone project, or something else?” Mako asked as she lowered herself into the chair facing Liwen

  
“Oh, this is not a professional meeting in the slightest, Ms. Mori, let’s call it a personal call” 

“That would be a conflict of interest, Ms. Shao, I’m afraid I must decline”

“You may call me Liwen here, and what about your interests Ms. Mori, have you never indulged those? Or have you lived under the authority of other people for so long, you don’t know what you want?”

“Mako, and I know exactly what I want” she replied fiercely

“And what would that be…Mako?” Liwen asked leaning over, placing her hands on Mako’s hands.

“You” Mako whispered before leaning up to reach Liwen’s lips, to muss her perfectly applied lipstick.

Liwen replied with her own lips pushing Mako back into the chair, gently nipping at her neck as Mako gasped. 

Liwen quickly pulled her out of the chair and into an embrace.

“Chairs are not very much fun are they?” 

Mako only nodded in response, her thoughts too caught up on Liewn’s lips on her neck again and her back against the wall. 

She ran her hands under Liwen’s shirt feeling her soft, warm skin beneath her. Liwen took Mako’s jacket off in one swift motion, her hands gripping Mako’s arms, appreciating every muscle, all her strength. 

Mako was hungry, she was thirsty, she pushed Liwen to the other side of the hallway and bit into her collarbone, Liwen sighed in response

“There it is, I knew you had a fire hiding in you” she said calmly, her hands migrating to Mako’s hips, while Mako continued to feast on her neck, blood vessels breaking under her teeth, bruises blooming, Liwen’s small gasps encouraging her, her hand on the small of her back. 

Liwen responded in kind, dragging Mako towards the door at the end of the hall. She opened the door and guided Mako to the bed with forceful kisses. Mako fell to the bed with a mischievous grin on her face, Liwen was even more beautiful up close than from across the table. From the side of the bed, Liwenn was making a show of slowly unbuttoning her shirt, and unzipping her skirt. Mako could feel herself breathing quicker, she never thought it would actually come to this despite their chemistry. She held her breath as Liwenn took off her bra and let it fall to the floor, even her breasts were perfect. Before she knew it Liwen was on top of her and was slowly, tortuously undoing each of Mako’s buttons, teasing her neck between each one. She could feel her desire growing beneath her, her hips bucking up into Liwen’s. Mako could barely stand it, she was used to being in control of all situations, including these ones. She reached up and pinched Liwen’s perfect nipple, smiling at the squeak of surprise she received in return. Liwen sped up on undoing her buttons, desperate to get revenge. She felt Liwen.s teeth graze on her nipple, her hands digging into her hips. She moaned as Liwen grinded against her, sucking on her breast. Her lips descended lower as her hands worked the zipper of Mako’s skirt. Her moans suppressed by warm lips as Liwen pushed her thumb ever so slightly on her clit. 

“Do you want more” she asked breathlessly 

“Always” Mako sighed, as she pulled the pin from Liwen’s hair watching it fall on her face, running her hands through it. 

Liwen smiled as she pulled off Mako’s lacy underwear, special for the occasion.

She kneeled on the bed, and Mako tightened her grip on Liwen’s hair, as Liwen applied her tongue to the situation. Her hips bucked, and she could feel her clit throbbing as Liwen worked her way. She didn’t know how much longer she could last like this, with Liwen spelling her name in pleasure and responding to each tug and pull. Liwen sucked on her clit, and Mako moaned loudly, the tension building. Liwen tickled with her fingers, teasing Mako’s entrance as she squirmed. Liwen’s warm tongue replaced her fingers and Mako felt herself release as Liwen entered her. Liwen reemerged, breathless and flopped next to Mako, nuzzling into her neck and draping an arm across her chest.

Mako tried to regain her composure, but it didn’t last long. Liwen smiled, and Mako could see in her dark eyes they were far from done.

“Would you like to try something for me?” she asked 

Mako nodded eagerly, and followed Liwen as she walked toward the dresser. She pulled out a shining leather harness, with bright silver buckles, exquisitely made. Only the best for Liwen obviously. Mako slid behind her, nipping on Liwen’s ear, and squeezing her also perfect butt as she made her decisions.

“I like that one” whispered Mako, “ and that one, oh that one” Liwen had quite an impressive collection, when you have all the money in the world what else do you do? 

Liwen pulled out a long opalescent silver dildo from the drawer, it glittered in the light and Mako looked at it curiously, it was far from the traditional shape and she ran her hand over the ridges. Most importantly it looked like fun. 

“Why don’t you try these on and I’ll watch?” Liwen handed Mako the harness and the dildo before spreading herself out on the bed and reaching for the lube on the bedside table. 

Mako slipped into the harness, the leather was soft and comforting, the dildo felt heavy in her hands as she positioned it, it brushed softly on her clit and she shuddered. She crawled towards Liwen and licked her lips, her desire building once again.

“Let me help you with that” Liwen’s hand descended on Mako’s strap stroking it with lube. Mako watched as Liwen touched herself, already dripping and breathless. Mako pushed her down to the bed and kissed as she felt Liwens hands working beneath her. Liwen moaned into her mouth and Mako returned it as the tip brushed against Liwen’s opening. Liwen’s nails running down Mako’s back leaving marks as she pulled her closer. 

“Fuck me” she hissed into Mako’s ear

“My pleasure” Mako barely replied a moan over taking her as she slipped inside of Liwen, felt her clench around it. She started slow, holding Liwen’s hips down, feeling her anticipation, her want. She loved watching how she bit her lip, wanting more but not asking for it, not wanting to scream. 

“What do you want?” Mako asked in a low voice.

“Harder” Liwen squeaked out, barely able to form the words, Mako could feel Liwen dripping over her cock. She started speeding up in increments, watching as Liwen’s back arched and she finally let go of the scream she had been holding inside. Mako’s own desire was building as she sped up, her hair sticking to her face and her own moans coming quickly and without reservation. She could tell Liwen was getting closer, losing control, her thighs were shaking under Liwen’s fingers. The pace was almost unbearable now, the heat between them, the bed was shaking as Mako struggled to keep up, their slits touching, the strap brushing her clit with even the smallest motion. She reached down to touch Liwen’s throbbing clit with her thumb and Liwen let out a guttural moan and collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Mako slipped out the harness and layed next to her, exhausted but absolutely satisfied. 

After a few moments Mako felt Liwen roll over to face her.

“I must say Miss Mori, that is the most fun I’ve had in years”

“Agreed Miss Shao”

“Why don’t we make this a regular meeting?”

“I am not opposed” Mako replied grinning towards Liwen. 

Liwen leaned in to kiss her again, “Why don’t we get cleaned up and maybe finally get to the dinner portion of the evening”

Mako laughed as Liwen led her towards the shower, “I thought we already did that”

Liwen huffed before closing the door behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time with smut so be nice! I love writing really niche stuff so I'm glad I could deliver here! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, and if you like my stuff you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saucykaiju) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loveaintforkeeping)!


End file.
